valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Water
Category:Magic Water magic is the branch of magic that deals with the manipulation of water and its various forms, such as ice. The Water pool includes the subpool of Ice. The uses of water magic are in creating drinkable water, putting out or decreasing the size of fires and halting an enemy's advances. Water Hands of the Fountain Cooldown Time: 1 turn, Simple Spell The mage cups their hands, which fill with pure, drinkable water. This water will refill slowly as if from some unseen tap. While impractical for battle, it is useful for travel. (Note: all water mages must begin by learning this spell) Rank II: The mage can project the conjured water away from themselves by up to three feet. Water Shot Cast Time: 2 Turns, Simple Spell The mage condenses water into a compressed ball in their palm, and then throws it. Upon impact, it will burst. The concussive force of the pressured water will do moderate-to-light damage, based on the target’s armor, and will extinguish most fires. Water Curtain Cast Time: 2 Turns, Simple Spell The mage motions upward and downward, raising a moving curtain of water from the ground. The curtain is only about three feet wide and five feet tall, but it can be used to nullify fire attacks or soften projectiles. Anyone who attempts to walk through it must do so slowly or be thrown back – 1 turn to pass through. Rank II: The curtain can now be made into any shape within a 6x6 limit, and the water can be made transparent or murky. ---- Water Tendrils Cast Time: 2 Turns, Complex Spell The mage condenses water from the air into two snake-like tendrils that can be controlled independently. They are quite solid for water and can be used as whips, rope, etc. If the mage is severely jarred, the tendrils will evaporate. Water to Wine Cooldown Time: 1 turn, Complex Spell The mage gestures at a small amount (4 cups, 1 quart) of liquid. The mage may convert this liquid into any drinkable liquid they desire; it cannot be poisonous, highly alcoholic or generally harmful (chemical-heavy, etc) in any way. The liquid will not change temperature. (If you find a loophole - no.) This spell can also be coupled with Hands of the Fountain, which will take one extra turn. Ice Winter’s Touch 1 Turn Simple Spell The mage concentrates for a moment, bathing their main hand in an azure light. The next object they touch will be rapidly cooled. It takes ten seconds of contact to reach the freezing point, and any further contact will merely maintain that temperature. Rank II: The spell may now delve into subzero temperatures until about 0 degrees Fahrenheit. Reaching the freezing point now requires only five seconds of contact. Breath of Ice 1 Turn Simple Spell The mage concentrates, taking a deep breath. When they exhale, their breath will lightly coat anything it lands on with ice; however, this does not work on substances that are already hot; such as people and animals. However, it will put out weak fires. Ice Vine 1 turn Simple Spell The mage concentrates, laying one hand on a surface or the ground. A vine of ice will flow out from their hand and grow towards their intended target; the ice vine can travel at twenty feet per turn, and is two inches widthwise.